Eine Hochzeit
|Nächste= }} Eine Hochzeit ist die achte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Glee. Als Gleeks alt und neu eintreffen, um sich für Brittanys und Santanas Hochzeit bereit zu machen, setzt das glückliche, wenn auch nervöse Paar ein paar letzte Details für die bevorstehende Hochzeit fest. Die Planungsphase trifft eine Sackgasse, als die beiden Bräute eine starken Meinungsverschiedenheit darüber haben, Sue einzuladen oder nicht. Während Brittany, die es Sue anrechnet, dass sie sie in erster Linie zusammengebracht hat, für eine Einladung ist, weigert sich Santana vehement, Sue die Teilnahme zu ermöglichen. Aber der ehemalige Cheerios Coach ist nicht so leicht abzuhalten und hat noch ein paar charakteristische Tricks im Ärmel. Und die höchst abergläubische Brittany wird aus dem Konzept gebracht, wenn Santana sie in ihrem Hochzeitskleid vor dem großen Tag sieht. In der Zwischenzeit, als Kurt und Blaine endlich zusammen als Paar vereint sind, sind sie sich nur allzu der Fehler und Zweifel ihrer Vergangenheit bewusst, aber unterstützende Worte von Familie und Freunden inspirieren sie, einen plötzlichen und gewagten Sprung zu machen. Tina kündigt ihre unorthodoxe Entscheidung an, Ex-Freund Mike Chang zu fragen, sie zu heiraten, aber während die meisten ihrer Freunde unterstützend sind, bleibt ehemalige Flamme Artie dubios. Handlung thumb|left|In der ScheuneArtie, Brittany, Maribel, Santana und Whitney gehen in eine Scheune in Indiana, da Whitney der Meinung ist, dies sei der perfekte Ort für die Hochzeit, weil Brittany hier geboren wurde. Des Weiteren erklärt Santana, dass sie in Indiana heiraten, weil homosexuelle Ehen in Ohio noch nicht legal sind und ist als Einzige dafür, in der Scheune zu heiraten. Sie überzeugt Brittany, worauf auch Artie einwilligt und meint, dass die Scheune Potential hat. thumb|Bei der ArbeitDaraufhin sieht man, wie die Absolventen und New Directions die Scheune dekorieren, während Brittany eine Panikattacke hat. Kurt versucht sie zu beruhigen und meint auf ihren Einwand, dass sie keinen mehr hat, der die Zeremonie abhält, dass es sein Vater tun könnte. Brittany willigt ein, nachdem man ihr erklärt hat, wer Burt ist. thumb|left|Brittany ist geschockt, als Santana sie im Brautkleid siehtIn einem Brautmodengeschäft führen Brittany und Santana Mercedes, Rachel und Tina einige Kleider vor, bis Brittany ihres gefunden hat. Als Santana jedoch dazukommt, ist sie geschockt, da sie der Übezeugung ist, dass es Unglück bringt, weshalb die Mädchen Schadensbegrenzung machen wollen, indem sie Santana zum Umziehen schicken. thumb|Planung der SitzordnungBrittany ist jedoch gerädert von den Ereignissen, weshalb sie mit einem Huhn in den Chorraum kommt, um es zu schlachten, damit das Unglück fernbleibt. Santana lässt es jedoch zu und bringt ihre Verlobte dazu, das Huhn draußen im Schulflur abzusetzen. Um Brittany abzulenken schlägt sie stattdessen vor, dass sie ihr, Mercedes und Rachel bei der Sitzordnung hilft, wobei Mercedes wissen will, warum Rachel nicht neben Sam sitzt. Sie erklärt, dass Burt und Carole da sein werden, mit denen sie in letzter Zeit nicht gerdet hat und sie nicht verletzen möchte. Mercedes versichtert ihr, dass die beiden möchten, dass Rachel weiter macht, genauso wie sie es getan haben, nachdem ihre ersten Ehepartner verstorben sind. Rachel ist überzeugt und setzt ihren Stuhl neben Sams, als Santana auffällt, dass auch Sue eingeladen ist. Brittany äußert, dass sie sie dabei haben will, weil sie ein großer Teil ihrer Leben ist, da sie sie in die Cheerios gebracht hat, doch Santana ist absolut dagegen und droht, dass wenn Sue kommt, sie nicht heir sein wird. thumb|left|Kurt will Blaine zurückIm Lima Bean reden Walter und Kurt über die bevorstehende Hochzeit, wobei Kurt offenbart, dass er mit Blaine hingehen wird. Walter ist zwar betrübt, meint aber, dass es "junge Liebe" ist und er eifersüchtig auf Kurt ist, weil er am Beginn seiner Reise steht, während er sein Leben damit verbracht hat, vorzugeben jemand zu sein, der er nicht ist. Er rät ihm, loszulaufen um glücklich zu sein und auch wenn er verletzt wird, sich daran erinnern sollte, dass das Einzige, was es wert ist zu tun, Richtung Liebe zu laufen ist. Daraufhin rennt Kurt zu Blaines Appartment und sagt diesem, dass er ihn noch immer liebt und mit ihm auf die Hoczeit gehen will. Auf die Frage, ob er jemand anderen hat, antwortet Blaine, dass es niemand anderen gibt und küsst Kurt leidenschaftlich. thumb|Tina bittet die Jungs um HilfeTina trommelt in der Aula Artie, Blaine und Puck zusammen, weil sie ihre Hilfe dabei braucht, Mike einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Artie findet das verrückt, da die beiden nicht einmal zusammen sind, doch Tina erwidert, dass sie bereits einen Ring hat und mit Mike glücklich ist und ihn schon einmal gehen lassen hat. Blaine findet das romantisch und ist dafür, während Puck noch auf Arties Seite ist. Als Tina aber meint, dass Mike ihr bester Freund ist und sie noch immer in Kontakt stehen, ist auch er dabei. Artie ist noch zögerlicht, stimmt dann aber auch zu und unterstützt sie, wenn es das ist, was sie möchte. Tina ist glücklich und umarmt die drei. thumb|left|Santana will Sue nicht auf ihrer Hochzeit habenSue bestellt Santana in ihr Büro, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie verletzt ist, weil sie nicht zur Hochzeit eingeladen ist und meint, dass sie für den Anlass ihre Differenzen bei Seite legen sollten. Santana kauft ihr das aber nicht ab und entgegnet, dass sie von Leuten umgeben sein möchte, die sie liebt und die sie lieben und Sue nur sich selbst liebt. Diese widerspricht, dass sie nichts über weiß, doch Santana fährt fort, wie selbstsüchtig und selbstbezogen sie ist und führt auf, wie sie einst Emmas Brautkleid nachmachte und sich selbst heiratete. Sie droht ihr, sie von den Sicherheitsleuten entfernen zu lassen, sollte sie auf der Hochzeit auftauchen und lässt eine traurige Sue stehen. thumb|Vor der HochzeitAm Tag der Hochzeit sind einige Gäste noch draußen, so wird Artie von den New Directions unter der Anleitung von Mike in die Scheune getragen, Blaines Mutter Pam stellt sich Carole und Maribel vor, Kitty, Mercedes, Sam und Tina machen ein Selfie und Blaine und Kurt werden von Sugar fotografiert. In der Scheune unterhalten sich Mike und Puck über die Air Force, als Tina zu ihnen stößt. Puck macht ihr ein Kompliment, was Mike erwidert und lässt die beiden allein, worauf Tina Mikes Fliege richtet. Blaine und Kurt unterhalten sich mit Burt und Carole über deren Hochzeit und wie sie beinah in ihre Fußstapfen getreten wären. Burt erklärt, dass, auch wenn sie vielleicht füreinander bestimmt sind, niemand bereit für irgendwas ist. Carole stimmt zu, dass sie die Tage ausnutzen und jeder Fehler macht. Sie meint auch, dass sie das Meiste aus allem machen müssen, was Finn ihr beigebracht hat und Burt stimmt ihr zu, da es ihm nicht nur Finn, sondern auch der Krebs und Kurt im Krankenhaus, nachdem er veprügelt wurde, gezeigt haben. Nachdem die beiden gehen, bleiben Blaine und Kurt nachdenklich zurück. thumb|left|WiedervereinigungIn einem anderen Teil der Scheune, ist Brittany bereits umgezogen und gestylt und will von Mercedes, Rachel und Tina, dass sie ihr Glücksbringer besorgen. Nachdem die drei gegangen sind, taucht Santana auf, worauf Brittany wieder ausflippt und sie wegschicken will. Santana setzt dem jedoch ein Ende und erklärt, dass der Grund, warum sich Bräutigam und Braut bei arrangierten Ehen vorher nicht gesehen haben, der ist, dass sie glaubten, sie würden abspringen, wenn sie sich zum Ersten Mal sehen. Santana macht klar, dass das bei ihnen nicht so ist und sie es keine weitere Stunde aushält, Brittany nicht zu sehen, weil sie sie dann vermissen würde. Des Weiteren gelten Regeln für sie nicht und es Glück bringt, sich zu küssen, was die beiden auch machen. Daraufhin erscheint Sue, welche Santana sofort wegschicken will, doch sie hat ein Geschenk dabei, nämlich ihre Abuela. Sue erklärt, dass sie Alma aufgesucht hat, da sie beide nicht bei der Hochzeit sind und wendet verdreht Psychologie an, indem sie sich auf Dinge bezieht, die Leute Homosexuellen antun. Alma meint, dass sie zwar nicht damit einverstanden ist, was Santana tut, aber falsch lag und Familie das Wichtigste auf der Welt ist. Sie möchte nicht die Person sein, die ihr Schmerz bringt und wichtige Dinge verpassen. Santana erwidert, dass auch nicht an die Dinge glaubt, da Alma sagt, sie aber einfach vermisst hat. Ihre Abuela erwidert das und die beiden umarmen sich. Brittany ist glücklich, meinend, dass Sue ihr Glücksbringer ist und schließt sich der Umarmung an. thumb|Klaine werden von Brittana und Sue überzeugt, auch zu heiratenBlaine und Kurt sehen sich die Scheunen an, als sie von Sue angesprochen werden, die von einem Notfall erzählt. Die Jungs meinen, dass sie darauf nicht reinfallen, dabei auf den unechten Aufzug anspielend, doch Sue macht klar, dass es sich um einen echten Notfall handelt und es um Brittany und Santana geht. Daraufhin folgen sie ihr in den Umkleideraum, wo Brittany bereits mit Hochzeitsanzügen auf sie wartet. Sie erklärt, dass sie bei der Planung für die Hochzeit nicht aufhören konnte, an sie zu denken, da sie in der High School zu ihnen aufsah und es ihr das Herz brach, als sich die beiden getrennt haben und ihrem Traum wieder haben möchte. Kurt begreift, dass sie damit sagen will, dass die beiden mit ihr und Santana heiraten sollen und äußert, dass das verrückt ist, da er und Blaine gerade erst wieder zusammen gekommen sind. Außerdem würde es Santana bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr Hochzeit sprengen, doch zu seiner Überraschung, stößt diese zu ihnen und erklärt, dass es der Wunsch ihrer Braut ist, den sie ihr nicht abschlagen kann und bereits zugestimmt hat. Auch Blaines Einwand, sie hätten keine Ringe, wird zunichte gemacht, da Sue sich schon darum gekümmert hat, da sie einfach die genommen hat, sie trug, als sie sich selbst geheiratet hat. Kurt findet das zwar romantisch, ist aber nach wie vor der Meinung, dass sie das nicht machen können und dreht sich hilfesuchend zu Blaine. Der weiß auch nicht, was sie tun sollen, kommt aber auf das zus sprechen, was Burt und Carole ihnen vorher gesagt haben. Er sagt Kurt, dass er ihn liebt und dass es verrückt ist und lässt seinen Satz mit "aber" stehen. Kurt ist überrascht und will wissen "aber was". thumb|left|Die FrischvermähltenArtie und Mercedes singe auf der Hochzeit At Last und Sue kommt herein, um sich zu den Gästen zu setzten, während sich Mike und Tina Blicke zuwerfen. Brittany und Kurt kommen herein und laufen den Gang zum Altar entlang. Als Blaine und Santana folgen, begreifen die Gäste glücklich, dass es eine Doppelhochzeit wird. Nachdem Artie und Mercedes fertig gesungen haben, sagt Burt Kurt, dass er sich kaum zusammen reißen kann und nichts ddazu sagt. Er beginnt die Zeremonie und erzählt, dass er zweimal die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden und geheiratet hat. Er dankt den beiden Brautpaaren dafür tapfer zu sein, aufzustehen und zu heiraten und Liebe und Hoczeit ein Ritt ist, der zusammen gemacht werden will. Blaine, Brittany, Kurt und Santana tragen sich ihre Gelübde vor und sagen nacheinander "ich will"- Nachdem sie die Ringe ausgetauscht haben, sagt Burt, dass sie nun verheiratet sind und dass Gott sie unterstützt. Die Paare küssen sich und werden von den Gästen bejubelt. thumb|Hey Ya!Auf dem Empfang hält Pierce die Rede, schweift aber ab und fängt dann an, die Gäste zu beleidigen, da niemand so schön wie seine Tochter ist. Whitney greift ein und flüstert ihm zu, dass er dabei ist, es zu ruinieren, worauf Pierce zum Schluss kommt und warnt, mit den Kerzen vorsichtig zu sein, da sie wegen des Holzes und Strohs in Sekunden tot sein könnten. Santana übernimmt daraufhin das Wort und macht auf die Geschenken aufmerksam, die sie für jeden besorgt haben. Diese sind Cappys mit der Aufschrift "OTP", was für "One True Pairing" steht und erklärt dazu, dass sie glücklich ist, ihres in Form von Brittany gefunden zu haben, genau wie Blaine und Kurt einander. Sie eröffnet die Party, worauf Artie Hey Ya! mit Jane und Madison singt, während die Gäste auf der Tanzfläche loslegen. thumb|left|Tinas AntragNachdem der Abend voranschreitet, fasst sich Tina ein Herz, als Mike zu ihr in einem Nebenraum stößt und macht ihm den Antrag. Sie macht gleich klar, dass sie nicht sofort heiraten müssen, worauf die beiden sich ihre Liebe gestehen. Mike lehnt den Antrag aber ab und erklärt, dass, wenn er sie an denkt, lächelt und glücklich ist, dass sie sich wieder angenähert haben. Er sagt der weinenden Tina weiter, dass es nur normal ist, dass sie so fühlt, weil ihre Freunde geheiratet haben und küsst sie. Mike schlägt dann vor, dass sie tanzen gehen sollten, was Tina akzeptiert. Sie gehen nach draußen, wo die Mütter der Frischverheirateten die nächste Nummer sowie die Wiedervereinigung der Troubletones ankündigen und I'm So Excited singen. thumb|I’m So ExcitedDanach übernehmen Blaine, Brittany, Kurt und Santana das Wort und danken ihnen dafür, ihnen gezeigt zu haben, dass es Wert ist, auf die wahre Liebe zu warteen. Sie starten Our Day Will Come, worauf sich die Paare, wie Mike und Tina sowie Artie und Kitty auf die Tanzfläche begeben und tanzen. Nach und nach kommen auch die anderen dazu, so auch Rachel, die sich zuerst noch von Carole Bestätigung geholt hat. Nachdem der Song zu Ende ist, klatschen alle begeistert und jubeln. thumb|left|Tina und Artie habe ihren "Dienstagslunch"Tina wird von Artie am nächsten Tag zu ihrem traditionellen "Dienstagslunch" in den Chorraum bestellt, um zu erfahren, wie es ihr geht. Sie weiß, dass er sie für verrückt hält, Mike einen Antrag gemacht zu haben, erklärt aber, dass sie ein wenig eifersüchtig ist, dass jeder aufregende Momente erlebt hat und das selbst möchte. Artie erwidert, dass niemand es liebt, allein zu sein, aber man sich selbst nicht in eine Beziehung drängen kann, um es zu vermeiden. Er kommt darauf zu sprechen, dass, wenn sie ihn nicht verlassen hätte, sie nie mit Mike ausgegangen wäre, worauf Tina klarstellt, dass er sie zuerst wegen ihres vorgetäuschten Stotterns verlassen hat. Als sie meint, damit klarzukommen, allein zu sein, unterbricht Artie sie und meint, dass sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen braucht und nicht allein sein wird. Er schlägt vor, dass, wenn sie mit 30 noch unverheiratet sind, heiraten werden, zu was Tina glücklich einwilligt. Artie zählt die Vorteile davon auf und die beiden stoßen auf "Tartie" und "Artina" an. thumb|Sue schenkt den Frischvermählten FlitterwochenBlaine, Kurt, Brittany und Santana werden von Sue in der Aula versammelt, die noch ein letztes Geschenk für sie hat. Sie hat begriffen, dass sie sie als angetriebenes, bi-zentrales Vorbild sehen und sich nicht helfen kann, sie aber als ihre Kinder sieht. Sue erzählt dann, dass sie ihre Flitterwochen gestrichen hat und welche für sie arrangiert hat. So bekommen Blaine und Kurt ein Wochenende in Provincestown und Brittany und Santana einen Monat auf den Bahamas. Nachdem sie sich bedankt haben, meint Sue, dass sie neue Paare zusammen bringen muss, wie "Puckcedes" oder "Faberry" und geht. Die beiden Paare sprechen über die verangen Ereignisse, nicht glauben könnend, dass sie das getan haben. Brittany führt dabei auf, dass sie denselben Jahrestag haben und will sich jedes Jahr treffen. Die anderen drei sind geschockt und Kurt handelt es auf fünf aus. Alle sind einverstanden und gehen aus der Aula, während sie Pläne schmieden. Verwendete Musik *'At Last' von Etta James, gesungen von Artie Abrams und Mercedes Jones *'Hey Ya!' von Outcast, gesungen von Artie Abrams mit Jane, Madison und Hochzeitsgästen *'I'm So Excited' von The Pointer Sisters, gesungen von Mütter und The Troubletones *'Our Day Will Come' von Ruby & the Romantics, gesungen von Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce Hintergrundmusik *'It's Beautiful' von SOFIA, wird gespielt, während Brittany und Santana Hochzeitskleider anprobieren Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Ivonne Coll' als Alma Lopez *'Jennifer Coolidge' als Whitney S. Pierce *'Laura Dreyfuss' als Madison McCarthy *'Gloria Estefan' als Maribel Lopez *'Gina Gershon' als Pam Anderson *'Noah Guthrie' als Roderick Meeks *'Ken Jeong' als Pierce Pierce *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Billy Lewis Jr.' als Mason McCarthy *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Samantha Marie Ware' als Jane Hayward *'Marshall Williams' als Spencer Porter *'Jenna Ushkowitz' als Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia * In den USA sahen die Episode 1.89 Millionen Zuschauer. *Die Episode beinhaltet die Rückkehr von: **Mike Chang seit New Directions **Burt Hummel seit Bashing **Carole Hudson seit Die Stadt der Engel **Sugar Motta seit Vom Finden der Liebe **Maribel Lopez seit Zukunft voraus. *Die Episode beinhaltet die Hochzeit der Haupt-LGBT-Paare, Brittana und Klaine, und ist das erste Mal, dass junge Paare in der Serie heiraten. *Blaines Mutter, Pam Anderson, hat ihr Debüt in der Episode. *Dianna Agron ist das einzig lebende Castmitglied der 2012 Absolventengruppe, das in dieser Episode abwesend. **Trotz ihrer engen Freundschaf mit Brittany und Santana, ninmmt Quinn nicht an deren Hochzeit teil. Ihre Abwesenheit wird auch überhaupt nicht erwähnt oder erklärt, nicht mal von ihrem Freund Puck. *Ursprünglich waren die Gelübde der Paare viel länger und beinhalteten eine Geschichte über einen rollenden Stein, der nach seinem Partner sucht, um "mit ihm davon zu rollen". Quelle *Als Blaine, Brittany, Kurt und Santana zum Altar laufen, sollte Sam "Alter, das ist eine schwule Doppelhochzeit" zu Will wispern. Jedoch konnte Chord es nicht richtig vermitteln, so dass es letzten Endes herausgeschnitten wurde. Quelle *Die Bilder von Blaine und Kurt auf Brittanys Anzügen für sie sind ihre Bilder vom Fotoshooting der fünften Staffel. *Die Episode beinhaltet die zweite erfolgreiche Hochzeit eines Paares beim ersten Versuch. Die erste war Burts und Caroles in Amor muss verrückt sein. **Zufällig sind beide Episoden die jeweils achten ihrer Staffel. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Brittanys und Santanas Abwesenheit mit einem Urlaub erklärt wird. **Das erste mal war in New Directions, nachdem Santana Ticketes nach Lesbos Island für sie beide gekauft hat. *Das ist die erste Episode, in der Kitty nicht ihre Cheerios-Uniform trägt. Die zweite ist Träume werden wahr. *Die Pressemitteilung führte Alex Newell als Unique, doch da es keinen Beweis für seine Anwesenheit am Set gab und Unique nicht in der Episode auftauchte, tat man es als Fehler ab. Jedoch zeigten die Skripts der Episode, dass Unique eigentlich auf der Hochzeit sein sollte, wurde jedoch später herausgeschnitten, da Alex nicht filmen konnte. *Die Episode beinhaltet den letzten Auftritt von Alma und Walter. *Brittany und Santana probieren im selben Brautladen Kleider an, wie Emma in Remix. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Mercedes auf einer Hochzeit singt. Fehler *Als Brittany und Kurt die Scheune betreten und die Gäste aufstehen, sieht man Doubles für Ivonne Coll und Gloria Estefan hinter Romy Rosemont. *Als Burt Brittany und Santana als Ehefrauen vorstellt, gestikuliert er mit seinen Händen. Doch als er Blaine und Kurt als Ehemänner vorstellt, hat er sie in seinen Taschen. *Bei 2:18, wenn Kurt mit Brittany spricht, ist Tina hinter him, doch bei 2:21 ist sie bereits einige Meter weiter, was sie in drei Sekunden nie geschafft hätte, zumal sie einen Heuballen hinter sich herzog. *Trotz dessen, dass Whitney meint, dass Pierce den Einmarsch und die Gelübde verpasst hat, weil er auf dem Klo war, sieht man ihn während der Gelübde neben ihr sitzen. Das könnte aber auch ein Insider-Witz sein. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6